The ultimate sacrifice, for her
by thela990
Summary: I knew, I never could return. But I would not fail to save her. This is not a new story, but a translation. Be warned, that I'm not a native English speaker, so there will be mistakes. YODA!
1. 1 Risk everything

The ultimate sacrifice, for her

**Greetings everybody. This is not a new story, it's a translation of a story I've written and still writing on. But I was asked to translate it, so here it comes.**

**At this point a warning: I'm not a native English speaker, so there will be mistakes, most likely. I hope you can forgive me these, but if there to painful, just post a review or text me and I will change them. **

**This is a story, how to save Mary in Assassin's Creed Black Flag, so there will be spoilers. But I just couldn't handle it, how she dies, so I created this story, to save her. There will be some parts with sci-fi. It's the only way, this story becomes possible, and I'm a very big Doctor Who fan, so this is a probably a reason too.**

**I will try to get this funny accent of dialect, I don't now what it is, for Mary right. The one were you say "yah" instead of "you". I just think, that suits her.**

**One last thing. The first chapter will be a introduction, how the real, the actually story, began. So you don't have to read it, but I think it would be wise, to know the background. Otherwise you probably will be confused many times.**

**I would like to get some reviews and critic. **

**All characters, accept for the main character, belong to Ubisoft.**

**This is for emily. Thanks for reminding me. Hope you enjoy it.**

**,**

* * *

To risk everything

"Ah always will be with yah, Kenway."

The first tears already started to flow down my cheeks, as the last part of the cut scene appeared on the monitor. I stooped looking at it. I stooped notice what was on the monitor. Everything I saw was behind a mist of tears, which started to flow quicker and stronger down my cheeks. Then came the pain. It was like someone did cut you with a blunt knife. Very slowly. With almost a sadistic joy. He started to overtake my entire body, stool the air from my lungs, confused my mind. I just wanted him to stop. I just wanted this pain stop, even if that means, I die. I didn't care. After some time, it felled like hours, but I've already lost my sense for time, I started to get used to this pain, as good as you can get used to such a pain. Now I realized what I just saw and I wished I can forget it. But I knew I never will. I never would forget these pictures. Mary died in Edwards arms. It is so inhuman. How can anyone create such a thing? Suddenly I felled very sick. I ran to the toilette and vomit for hours, until nothing remains, just gall. Even then I couldn't stop. In time it finally stooped and I returned to my room. I didn't even notice, that the game was still running.

I turn the electricity off and layed myself down on my bed, hopping, that I could forget all this and don't have to think about it every second. None of my hopes became true. Not in this night.

It is incredible, about how many things you can think about, when you can't sleep. Especially one thought stayed in my mind,one question. Why I was not able to forget her?

Damm it, she was only a virtual person, she wasn't even real. But still I was not able to forget the pictures in my mind, to avert her voice out of my head, to delete these memories. It was like they have been forced in there forever. But I also thought about, how anyone could save her. Hour per hour I dreamed, I created ideas, possibilities, how to save her. With every new idea it was getting more mad. I read every fanfiction could found, but no one was able to stop the pictures.

As soon as the sun raised, I stood up. I didn't want to think any more. As I was going into the kitchen, my parents already awaited me, with a nice cup of coffee with some milk on the table, waiting for me. But I knew, if I would drink or eat something, even if it such was a tiny bit, a vomit again.

"Good morning, honey. Well slept?" My mother greeted me with her usually extraordinary good mood. Nobody knows where she get that good mood in the morning. She didn't know either. She smiled at me, while she was about to give me the coffee, like the world was a place of peace and everything was fine. If she would know...

"No, thanks. I'm not hungry. I think I wont eat anything.", I said, unable to cover the sorrow in my voice. Because of that, and because I usually eat a lot at breakfast, it wasn't surprising, that my father was suspicious. "Is everything alright?" "Yes, I'm fine. It's nothing, I'm just not hungry." Both looked at me like they were trying to read my thoughts, if I really was saying the truth. As it seemed, they get satisfied of what they saw.

"Alright, never mind. Have you already read the the newspaper? There was an new article about Prof. Itme. You know him?" "Of course I do. Everybody does. I mean, he was the man, who made the latest and the most scientific progresses in all of history. He's a genius." "Yes, he is. And he built a new machine. They say, with this machine, mankind is able to integrate themselves in every computer in the world by changing themselves and their mind into a computer code, which then can be upload in every program there is. They say, this is going to chance our computers, forever." Wait a second. Did she just say, they can upload you in every program in the world? Think of, that what you nonsense you can do there. What people you could save...I buried this thought, before he showed himself on my face. I have to be very carefully. "You mean like in Tron, this film? Seems to me like nonsense."

My father laughed before he spoke. "Yes, it is. Think about it. Mankind, able to upload themselves in every computer or program in the world. This would cause enormous chaos. And even if, who would be stupid enough to test this machine." "Yes, as it seems, that's the only problem. They have no one to test it, if it save. Everybody is to afraid of the risk, they have to take. I mean, you could stuck in there forever. Just think about it. You, alone, in a program, with no chance to escape. It would be terrible." But while she was saying that, I wasn't listening any more, because there was an idea in my mind. An stupid, dangerous and totally insane idea. It felt good, even I knew, it was wrong. Like my father said, you would have to be mad, have lost your mind, to do this. As soon as possible I returned into my room and went to my computer. It didn't took long until I found the website of Prof. Itme. And there was a form, for those, who want to test the new machine. Few minutes later I was finished with filling it out. There wasn't much, not even a medical certification was required. They seemed to be desperate enough to take anybody. The cursor remained over the "register" button. I couldn't press him. Although I was so sure about this one thing, this only, tiny thing, I couldn't press him. There was still a little piece of me, which didn't want me to do this. Probably, it was the reasonable part of myself. He wanted me to think everything through, again. But I knew, I had thought about this many times, and I made my decision long time ago. I pressed the button.

* * *

_Some months later in a train on his way to the unknown university city, where was the labour of Prof. Itme_

It didn't took long, until I get the first emails. Most of them, especially the latests ones, were from Prof. Itme. In the first time, he asked me, if this was really serious, if this was not a trick to screw him. It took some time until he really believed me, that this was not a trick. That this was serious. We arranged a meeting, when I should meet him at his labour. I took a weekend, where my parents would have been on trip, so they would notice that. I didn't want to tell them, what I was going to do, they would not have to make themselves thoughts about all this, they shouldn't worry about me. I did this myself quite enough. I wrote a letter, to say good by, if everything goes wrong. I hoped it wouldn't come this far, but I better prepared myself for the worst cause. For the last time I went through our house, said good by to our cat and leaved my home. I turned myself to the house. I looked at it, like someone, who is going to run away, but to afraid and to worried to to it. Then I looked away and went off. I wouldn't be able to look in a mirror any more, if I don't do this one thing, this one time. I would not be able to forgive myself.

The next thing I remember was, as I realized, that I was sitting in the train to my destination, to my destiny. Hmph, if there would be only a thing like destiny. But what then? Was it my destiny to change the world? To save a person, who never really did exist? And even not for myself? Would it be my destiny, to sacrifice myself, to take the ultimate price, the ultimate risk, for a person, I don't knew, but who was so familiar to me? I thought a lot about all these things, while the landscape became blurred because of the speed, nothing more than a shadow, which vanish like a memory after some time, no matter how hard you try to remember. It was getting dark as I reached the city. Where ever I looked, I saw students, heading for the next pub or to friends, learning for test or just went shopping, to forget the stress. None of them had an idea, what was going to happen this night. The underground moved very slowly, like a slug, which attacked my nerves. Everywhere I saw mothers with their children, students, grandparents, talking about to latest things in town. Normal people with a normal life. No one thought about what was going to happen. And even if they did, they couldn't chance it any more. The die is cast, the arrow released and no living thing could stop, what would follow. It was about nine o'clock when I finally reached the labour. It was a very big building, and even now, there was light in many windows, as like as the scientist, who worked there never sleep. Always looking for new discoveries. As I moved to the entrance, there was a man. He seemed to be waiting for me. He was very old, as far as I can say. He used a cane, on which he was leaning on. But as I was getting closer, I saw that this vulnerable, weak man was no one else then Prof. Itme. He was different than I imagined, not like one of the greatest genius in history, mentioned in one breath with man like Einstein or Hawking.

"There you are, our volunteer. I expected you some time ago." His voice sounded rough and weak, like the voice of a dying man, but there was a certain power in it, you would never have expected. "I'm sorry. There was a problem with the train. It had some delay. You know that, don't you?." "Unfortunately, I do. Come, we have no time to lose." With this words he entered the building, from which some even didn't dare to dream of. We walked through long corridors and many doors. Everywhere, where an employee or a scientist crossed our way, they bow themselves a little bit with a friendly greeting, as like as he would be a god or a saint. Well, in fact he was to some people, who seemed to praise him. Then we reached two large doors, made of wood. They seemed to be on the wrong place, they didn't quite fit in there. I believed, behind these doors, there was the main labour and I was right. With a very youthfully move, so youthfully, that I feared we could hurt himself, he opened the doors, behind which was the for some the paradise or El Dorado, the city made of gold.

The view was legendary. A gigantic hall, filled with scientist, who worked on many different things. Everywhere, there were labour labels,on which stood Bunsen burner and test glasses, filled with liquids, I've never seen before. In a corner to my right, there were scientist, who seemed to be working on androids. But not like the ones you see in a factory, but like in a sci-fi film. One looked a human, the other like an entire armoury. On the side of the hall, I recognized one of the most complicate and complex equation, I've ever saw, while some of the scientist tried to solve it. But it was not the equation, why I was so impressed. It was the holographic projector, with which the equation was pictured, so the scientist were able to work on that projection.

"Quite impressive, isn't it? Please, do not touch anything. You probably would just destroy it. Ah, the androids. We're about to bring these on the market very soon. As police man, soldiers or guards. Oh, yes. This. This is a holographic projection. The first of his kind. We will revolutionise the modern science if this beauty. I know, I know, it is really impressive,", he sad, as he saw, that I stopped to watch some scientist creating new amino acids, "but we have to hurry. I'm about to show you something far more impressive. The thing, why you are here." He moved through another door on the other side of the hall and leaded me again through many corridors, until we reached a new door, with lot of security. It took some time, until we passed all test, but then the door opened. Behind the door there was another room, not as big as the one we have been before, but still quite huge. In the centre of the room, there was a machine, which looked like a big, black cube. It seemed, that this was the machine, because of what I was here. There were five, no six people in the room, working on different instruments and machines. These, I've believed, must be the best, because they got the privilege, to work on this special project. But still they bow themselves, when Prof. Itme entered the room. Unerringly, he moved through the room, heading to something, which looked like a commando centre. It was separated from the bigger room, by a wall of glass. On the left, where was the wall of glass, there stood many computers and monitors, monitoring the machine below, showing certain calculation, I didn't understood. On the right, there was a terrace, like in a university. There were computers too and a white-board, on which stood several equations. And there was a man, standing in front of the white-board, looking at it. He didn't notice, that we entered the room. But there was something special about him. And as Prof. Itme spoke to him, I recognized, what it was. I didn't bow himself.

"May I introduce to you, my colleague and friend, Prof. Torarit." He inspected me as like as I did inspected him. He was old, not so old as Prof. Itme, but in his eyes, there was the same spark, the same strength. His grey, long hair were falling down until his shoulders. Because of that, he looked like a rebel, or at least like some young man, even if he wasn't.

"Hello. You must be the volunteer my colleague mentioned. I have to admit, I'm quit impressed that there was a volunteer anyway. At first we thought, we never gonne find someone. I'm glad we did.", he said, while he was shaking my hand, with a obviously joy in his voice. But instead of letting my hand go, he hold it tied, came closer and looked deep into my eyes, hopping to see, what I was thinking. "I really hope you didn't lie to use. Do you really wanne do this? No one would blame you, if you would change your mind. Maybe, now is the only moment, where you still can do this." During he said that to me, he continued looking at me, asking himself, if I was telling the truth. And I have to admit, in this moment, I would have liked to refuse, because now I was getting the first doubts. But I made my decision and I would stay loyal to that decision, even if a part of me would have liked to change it.

"I know the risks and I'm made my decision. I'm ready." "You see, my friend? He really want to to this, so forget your worries. There is nothing to worry about.", said Prof. Itme, while was hugging his colleague. Then he turned to me. "I'm very sorry. It's just...Nearly the entire project was his idea, so there is much at stake for him."

Finally, Prof. Torarit seemed to be satisfied. "Alright. If you're ready, please go through that door there into the next room. There you will find some proper clothes, based on the program, you like to be uploaded. In the meantime, we will make the last calculations, until you finish. And then, we will change history." He showed me the door he mentioned, which I didn't recognized until now. As I walked through the door, I find myself in a large room with lots of lockers. Most of them seemed to be empty, but some had a description about what was inside, based on the computer programs. It took some time, until I find the locker, on which was wrote: Assassin's Creed Black Flag. When I was opening it, there was a small smile covering my face. Inside the locker, there was cloth, like you would imagine to be worn by a pirate. A simple shirt of linen. A long, green coat with some fine embroidery and ornaments. A pair of high boots, a belt, made out of leather, and some trousers, made of a special material, to keep the seawater out. I was still smiling, when I started to change my clothes, as suddenly the door opened. Prof. Torarit entered and said: "I have to talk to you. Alone."

* * *

_About 30 minutes later_

When I steeped out of the room, both Professors were quite impressed. They congratulated me to my outfit, even they choose it themselves.

"So, what is going to happen?", I asked, with a little bit of concern and fear in my voice.

"I explain it to you, what is going to happen. As soon as you ready you sit down on that chair there below, which is connected to the machine. Then we run the analyse program, which scans your entire body. From the top to the bottom, from your back to your front, from your inside to your outside. Then we convert these information, together with the information of your mind, into a computer code. This code will be uploaded into the program and you will become part of the program. Of course, that is only the most simple way of explaining it, but we don't have the time for a full explanation, and I rather doubt, that you would understand it, because it is a very complex process." You could already see the excitement of Prof. Itme, while he was telling me that. Prof. Torarit seemed to be more calm.

"And because it is a computer program, we can change you as we like. So we did in this program. We made you a bit older and stronger, gave you a ship and a crew, as like every information about sailing and fighting. So you will be a complete pirate captain, when you awake. Oh, yes. And we choose a year some years before your actually target. This is the first test and we don't know if everything is going to be alright." "But don't worry. As long as your body stays here, we can get you out of the program as soon as it is necessary." "Yes, that's true. Though we hope it will never come this far. But I've you would look at this monitor, you can see, how you will look like." I went further to the monitor he mentioned and saw my future me. It was awesome. "Wow!" "Yes, I know. When you read, we can start the progress."

And there was the moment. The moment, I waited so long for, and now he was finally there. I have to admit, I was rather nervous, as I walked down the stairs to the machine. I sat down on the chair, which Itme mentioned. Two scientist came and placed electrodes on my head. Then everybody leaved a big distance between me and himself.

"Ok, we will now start the analyse program. Please, remain still. We don't want to mix up your arms or something like that." Torarits voice sounded metallic through the speaker, with which he spoked to me from the commando centre. I didn't move. Then came the light. Beams of coherent light wandered over my body, from the top to the bottom. Scanning every detail, every muscle, every up, every down. It felted like an eternity until the beams reached my bottom. "Ok, and now we going to scan your mind. This will probably hurt a bit." As soon as he said that I felted a pulsing pain, running through my head. Not as painful as I already felted, but it was still not nice.

"Analyse complete, analyse complete. Starting conversion into computer code." The voice of the computer sounded emotionless and cold. She didn't even know, what revolution she was going to to do. A human mind, converted into a computer code. Piece by piece she converted the information, which described me.

"Conversion complete. I will now start to integrate the code into the program. Good Luck." I was not sure, what I heard in the voice of Torarit. Maybe it was joy, maybe it was fear and sorrow.

"Far well, and thank you." One last tear floated down my check. Not of sorrow, but of joy. Then everything became dark and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Integration complete, integration complete."

For one second, there was absolutely silence in the room. Then, suddenly, everybody started to cry of joy. The scientist were hugging each other, while Itme was dancing in the commando centre. It was something I've never expected to see. We did it, and yet we were not finished.

"Torarit, we did it, we did it! Oh, everybody, especially my foes, will think about this day for centuries. We did it!" I couldn't help myself, I felt something like jealously. This was my project, it was my work, which made this day possible. Then the sirens started.

"Attention, attention. There is a failure. The core will overheat any second. Please remain calm and leave the building immediately."

The emotionless, monotone voice of the computer changed the mood in the room in a heart beat. The core was overheating. That meant, the entire building was going to explode in a enormous explosion. Nobody could survive that. I already started to torture the keyboard, when Itme turned himself to me. "What..what's this all about? What is that suppose to mean? How can the core be overheating? We checked everything, twice!" "I don't know!" "If the core is going to explode, we will die and he we be imprisoned for ever in that program. He never will be able to escape!" "I know! I'm already trying to find out, how such a thing is happening."

Suddenly, on one of the monitors appeared a message from the search-process I've started, but it was not the message, I was hoping for.

"He brought a virus into our system!" "What? WHY? Why should he do that? He would be imprisoned for ever. And more important, how did he get through our firewall? She is absolute."

Finally the message, I waited so long appeared. I press a button and turn myself to Itme.

"Simple is that. I let him through." His face is absolutely unique. I'm sad, I haven't my camera with me. Funny, what things you think about, when you're about to die. "What did you just say?" "I let him through our firewall. I've even wrote the virus. You were a scientist for so many years. But then you changed. You used other and your discoveries to get me power and influence. All this things in the hall. You would use them only for yourself. It was time, some stops you." It is quite incredible to see the great Prof. Itme unable to say something. Instead he run to the door, trying to open it. "It is useless. I've looked the door. Neither you or I will leave this room. We will die in here, together with your work."

The entire complex explode with such a explosion, that it could be see miles away. Only ruins remain.


	2. 2 Drink up me hearties, yo ho

Drink up me hearties, yo ho

**As usually, all characters, besides the main character and the crew of the ship, belongs to Ubisoft, as like as the name, I gave the main character.**

* * *

The first thing I've felt, when my mind was coming back from the deep, was a incredible headache. It was like I've drunk an entire Russian distillery of vodka dry, alone. But the problem was not the hangover or the headache, it was that my mind was filled with knowledge and memories, which weren't mine, but on the other hand, they were. Just imagine that. In one moment you sit in 2014 in a futuristic machine, which will do something impossible. The next moment, you lay on the beach, the sun is shining bright and for a moment, you don't know, where exactly you are. And then you realize, that your entire head is full of new stuff about sailing, fighting. If you can imagine that, you've got an idea, how I was feeling.

"Oi, captain. Are ye finish with ya 'angover, crew's waiting." A very deep and bearish voice ripped me out of my thoughts, back into reality, or at least one reality. Suddenly this voice was right next to me. "Bloody 'ell. Ya look like ye got ye self into a fight. Like ya're punished by the navy, don't ya. Oi, is everything 'right?" "Blie me, my head." "Haha, thought so. Ah've never seen a man drink that much like ya did yesterday. Ah've told ya to stop after the eighth bottle. After that Ah've stopped counting. Sorry lad, ye wont beat ye owe record this time." It took some time until the rest of my senses got back and carefully, and very slowly, I've started to open my eyes, while I was waiting for the pain to start, caused by the sun. I was right thou. As soon as I got my eyes open for a tiny bit, my headache started to getting even worse. Not as bad as I was used to it, but still very painful. I sworn to myself never to drink again, like everybody does after a long night. But I knew, by the next evening I would be sitting in a pub again. And then the entire process starts once more, and I would lay on the ground, promising never to drink again. After my eyes get used to the bright light I looked up, and saw the biggest man, I've ever saw. He was about 1,90 m high, not much taller than myself, but he had at least four times of my muscles. I didn't knew him, or did I? Suddenly everything became dark, but I was still conscious. Then there was a voice, but it was in my head.

"Attention, please prepare for programmed memories." Then thousands of pictures, emotions and talks rushed through my mind, and I knew, I know him.

* * *

_Kingston, about three years earlier_

"Oi, lad. Get out off bar. Me friends and Ah want a drink, and ya standing in our way."

Perfect, this day was just perfect. First I have loosed my work at the navy, then I've been heading to the next pub to get a drink, but I hadn't got enough money to get drunk properly. And now there were these lads, looking for some trouble. I tell you, this day didn't liked me.

Very slowly I turned myself around, yet I knew that I was to drunk for a good fight. But I didn't care. That lad better kept watching, against who...

Right in front of me, there was the biggest man I've ever saw, a mountain of a man. Yet his actually tall was not that much more than mine, but he had a lot of muscles, like you get them working on a ship for years. Behind him, there were two additional lads, who looked not that terrifying. I probably could have handle these two, but certainly not the big one. In this one second, while I looked at them, the entire pub became silent. Everybody was looking at us, waiting what was going to happen. I walked to him, a bit shaky, and said: "Lad. I got a really bad day, you got that? So don't piss me off. Besides, this is a free land, where free men can stand at bar as long as they like, can't they."

Because I've babbled, this sounded not quite so good as I would have liked it. Maybe because of that, or because he knew I couldn't beat him, he did not care about what I told him. And when I burped right into his face, he was not quite pleased.

"Listen, lad. Ah tell ye this one time. Ah don't wanne make me hands dirty, so get out the pub, or Ah beat the shit out of ye, until ye on the ground, crying for ye mother." You could hear the strain in his voice and I knew, if just one of use made a wrong move, the fight would start. I didn't give a shit.

I turned myself to the bar and pretended, that I was leaving. But instead I took the nearest bottle and smashed it at his head. The shock did not took so long as I would have liked it. Anyway, I was still able to punch him right in his face. But then we get back his stand and punched me twice in the face, so I was about to lose my conscience. He hit me, again and again, throw my stock-still body through the pub on a table, which broke along with the bottles on it. In the corner of my eyes I saw, that the two other lads didn't get themselves into the fight. Maybe they were scarred of me, but probably they knew the other one wouldn't need their help to beat me. This one raised me by my collar, making himself ready to give me the last punches, when I punched him with the power of desperation. Actually, this punch was a total loose, but fortunately I hit a special point at his left shoulder, where was a weak point. Maybe of a bullet, I didn't knew. However, the giant went down, as like as I did, because I was to weak to keep on my feet. We both were laying on the ground, when suddenly he started to laugh.

"Blie my, kid. Ye got a 'ell of a punch, Ah give ye that." He started to raise himself, while I was saying: "Yeah, but you too."

"C'mon, Ah help ye. Ye've showed ye got strength and bravery, and Ah like that. Ah don't wanne to kill ye, so lets forget about this. Why ye not buy me some drinks, ey?" Full of joy, because this was over, I took his hand, stood up and sat myself next to him at the bar. These friends of the giant were long gone. Maybe they knew that theire time was over. Slowly the pub started to get lout again, thou there was nothing left to watch. The girls were looking for new money, people shouted for more rum, and so did I. I've ordered two bottles of rum and then I've felt down on the bar, faint. The fight was harder then I thought. The giant laughed out lout and his voice filled the room. "What's 'rong. Lad? Got no strength left?" I wasn't able to comment that with more than a tiny sigh. Then both of us just sat there, saying nothing. He, drinking his rum, me, laying on the bar. It took some time until I got my strength back, so I was able to raise my head from the bar and take a tiny slug of rum. Then my head felt down on the bar again, even more heavier than before.

"Back from the death, ey? By the way, Ah'm Douglas McCoy." "Robert Faulkner." "'right Robert Faulkner, how 'bout this. We drink our rum and when we finish, both of us go his own way and we leave as friends. What ye say?" "Sound damm good, Douglas McCoy. To friendship." "Aye, to friendship."

None of us knew we would sail together from this day on.

* * *

_Bahamas, 1713_

Slowly I returned into this world. It seemed this entire trip didn't took longer than a few seconds, even if it felt like hours.

"You know, you really could help me, can't you!" "But that would be less fun, wouldn't it. Ahh, 'right. Up on your shaky feet." Thankful I took his hand and got up. Now I saw the rest of the island, where we were resting on. And the pub, I do know very well since that day. But I was hoping not to see it for some time. Well, at least until I lost my hangover. And there, not far away of the island, there was the _Freedom._ Aye, maybe not quite the best name for a pirate ship, but she was the best damm ship in the world. My ship. It was not really a brig, even most people think so. She was a bit bigger than a normal brig, but not as big as a frigate. Thanks to the size she was able to carry about 30 beautiful bringer of death, additional to the small cannons in the prow and stern. With these canons, she was able to defeat nearly any ship. And she was extremely fast, because she had more sails. This ship was the fastest, strongest and deadliest ship on the seven seas of the world. And still she was able to sail on a river, as long as he was deep enough.

"C'mon, crews waiting. Are ye able to walk or shall Ah help ye?" First, I thought that this offer was serious. But then I saw the grin in his face. "Screw you. I can do this my one, but thanks mum." And I did. About five meters. Then I felt on the ground, unable to move myself again, so he had to carry me to the ship. Some of the crew laughed, when they saw their captain so vulnerable.

"Every lousy dog, who's still laughing in two seconds, volunteers to be the watch for the next months. Without rum!" In a split second there was silence on deck, not even a single sound came out of the canon deck. Watch without rum. That was sadistic. But they knew it would probably not come this far. But still they didn't want to take any risks.

"So captain." said Douglas, when he brought me to the wheel. "Where we going?" "To the open sea. It is time to get some plunder. There was enough shore leave for now." "Aye captain. 'right lads. Ye heard the captain. Set sails, we going to the sea. It is plunder time. " With lout shouts of joy, the crew set sails, while the ship was sailing to the ocean. It was time to make myself a name.


	3. 3 Hello James

Hello James, or would it be better to say Mary

**Here she comes, the actually story. If you start from this point, I give one last time the advice, to read the last two chapters, because they content important background information.**

**In the next chapters, the story will be told by "Robert Faulkner" most of the time. But there will be parts, where I change the point of view. Also, I only will focus on certain moments, because I don't want you to have to read 30 chapters. **

**As usually, all characters, accept for the main character and the crew of the _Freedom_, belong to Ubisoft, as like as the name, I gave the main character.**

**The scientific theories belong to Doctor Who, and so to BBC. Well, most of them.**

**As usually, I would like to get some reviews or critics. Until then, enjoy it.**

* * *

_Nassasu, 1715_

"By the ass of Davy Jones. Look, who's coming back from the death. The mighty and powerful Edward Kenway. Oi, Anne. Bring us two new bottles of rum." I throw my empty bottle to the ground, where the rest of them were, and stood up to greet Edward.

"Bloody Hell, we haven't seen each other for eternity. I think two years isn't it? Come, sit down." "Aye, it's been two years. You tried to recruit me for your ship that day, after my time as a privateer was over." "Right, back in Kingston. It was a shame, that you didn't sign on that day. But you became a pirate anyway. I knew someone was inside of you."

I looked at Edward like I was interested in his new coat, which was definitely not a pirates coat, no matter that I knew, here it was coming from.

"That's a funny coat. If never seen something like that in my life before, and I've been around in the world." "Yes, it's new. I took it from a dead man. Well, he was not dead at first. Listen: we were sailing with a schooner, when a ship crossed our way. Unfortunately, the ship was to strong for us. I was the only one, who get of it, but the other ship had taken some damage alike and started to sink. I made it to the near coast, and when I looked around, there was a man from the other ship, who got this coat. He offered me gold, if I bring a packet to Havanna. But suddenly, he started to attack me. So I chased him, killed him and took coat and packet alike. I hoped to can sell it to the people in Havanna, the one who ordered this. But all they gave me was a bit of coin and the promise of more. You should have seen them. They were absolutely insane, talked of world domination. They had a prisoner, who seemed very important to them, so I tried to abduct him and resell him for gold, but they got me and sent me to Sevilla. On our way to Sevilla I broke out with some friends and seized a brig and escaped through the storm, which was happening there. Now I'm a captain myself and this is why I'm here."

"Impressive story, thou I rather doubt that everything of that is true." "Oi, it is true. It really happened. I give you my word." "The word of a pirate and you thing I will rely on that?" "If you like." Both of us laughed of this, before we both went silent. Finally, I started to talk again. "World domination, ey?" "Aye. I told you, insane.", he said and took a slug of his rum. I looked to harbour, where many unknown ships were anchored, but there was only one new brig. "So that's your new ship?" "Aye, the _Jackdaw_." I started to laugh. "The _Jackdaw_? You named your ship after a bird." "Still better than _Freedom_." "Alright, this one is yours."

We clinked our bottles and enjoyed the smell of the rum, when a young lad, I've never seen before, headed to our table. But I knew, who this would probably be. He wore a fine adorned jacket, and beneath that a relative decent shirt. The most noticeable thing was his red bandanna, which hold his obviously long, brown hair. Only those, who looked very closely and concentrated, discovered something weird, like there was more about this lad, than most people see.

"Oi, Kenway. After you disappeared for one year, ye get back and didn't even say 'ello. What sort of a man are ye?" "Easy, Kidd. I only arrived some few minutes earlier, so don't be so hard to me. I didn't even know, you where here." "Of course. And the first thing ye do is going in the pub and get yeself drunk." Now he saw me and looked at me with a inspecting view. "Who's ye new friend?" "Oh, this is Robert Faulkner. Robert, that is..." "The young master Kidd, I know." I stood up and went in front of Kidd, who was about two heads smaller than me. "I've heard stories about you. Quite impressive stories, thou I think most of them aren't true. And well, I imagined you a little bit...taller." "Aye, Ah've heard stories 'bout ye too. Most likely like everybody in the Caribbean did. The great Robert Faulkner and his _Freedom_. Not really the best name for a pirate ship, don't ye think. It is so...not saying anything." You would have been able to feel the strain in the air. Everybody went silent and looked at us, while they made the fist bets. Because, you see, if two of the most dangerous and feared pirates in the Caribbean fight against each other, it start to become ugly very fast.

Lucky for us, and unfortunately for many pirates in the tavern, Edward started to laugh out lout, and he didn't stop. "Lads, you like some mangy dogs, waiting to fight, because one is in the territory of the other."

For a second there was absolutely silence in the tavern. Then, suddenly, Kidd punched Edward in the face with a incredible fast move, like you only get after years of practice. You could hear the fracturing of the bone in the entire tavern. His head was dashed backwards. Unfortunately for him, there was the balustrade, so his head smashed it, which he comment with a lout shout of pain.

"Call me a mangy dog once more, and Ah'll cut off ye manhood." "Bloody hell, Kidd. That was only a joke." Tears of pain started to flow down his checks. "Ah don't give a shit, if that was a joke. Ah hope ye got me, because Ah was not joking." The eyes of Kidd were filled with fire, while he continued to shout on Edward, who became smaller and smaller. You don't become one of the most feared pirate in the Caribbean for nothing.

"And now move ye bloody, lazy ass. Thatch and Hornigold are waiting for ye on the beach. Move!" Edward went off like a kicked dog, unable and unwilling to say a single word. He knew it was not the best to anger Kidd, if he was already angry.

I was still looking at Kidd, while Edward was long gone, with both fear and admiration. The problem was, he noticed that. "What ye looking at, Faulkner? Ain't got nothing else to do?" It took a second until I awake of my numbness. "Hm? Oh yes, quite right. In fact, I do. I want you to meet me this evening alone at the south-east beach. There is something we have to discus." "And what make ye think, that Ah'll meet a stranger Ah just saw?" "Simple is that: because of your curiosity." I was getting nearer and nearer to her face, until I was next to her ear. "And, because I know certain things. Things about you, James. Or would it be better to call you Mary?"

To be honest, I expected a reaction, which would be more painful for me. But instead she was just standing there, starring at me, unable to say a word. I smiled at her and said: "Until later, Kidd." Then I went of to my ship, because I had to make some preparations.

* * *

_Same day, the south-east beach of Nassau_

I saw her coming from afar. She seemed not to try to sneak on me. I expected her curiosity was to strong, so strong, that she wanted to know, at any cost, what I knew. Can't blame her. When she reached me, I was able to see the strain in her face, paired with fear, as it seemed, but it was to dark to be sure.

"There you are. Beautiful evening, isn't it? It is really unusually that the moon light is so bright." "If ye have something to say, do it. Ah'm not here to talk 'bout the moon." "Of Course, sorry. Comm along. I made a fire, not far from here. There we can talk." Without waiting for an answer, I went towards the fire, which shine was capable to be seen from quite a distance. When I turned around, I recognized that she really was following me, so I turned to the fire and kept going.

"So, how ye know me real name? Who told ye about it?" "Oh, don't worry. Nobody did. So your secret is still safe and I won't betray you. I just know a lot about you. Things, other people don't, and some you don't even now yet." "Ye're talking in riddles. And if no one has told ye me secret, how can ye know it?" "As I said, I just know a lot about you." I sat down at fire, while I was not able to do not enjoy this situation a bit. Kidd speechless, confused and nearly vulnerable, thou I knew, that this was wrong. But it was a quite an uncommon situation.

"Your mother started to dress you like a boy, when you were a child. Later, you went to the navy, did marry, and when your husband died, you went here, because there was nothing else left. Then you met Ah Tabai, your later mentor, and soon you joined the brotherhood." "Ye know about the Assassins?" "Aye, I do. I know about Assassins, Templers, your secret war and about the first civilisation. And before you ask, I'm none. Neither Assassin or Templer. I've got far more important things to take care of."

"How can something be more important than this war? We prevent for centuries that the Templers take control over humanity. How can there be something more important than the freedom of every single human in the world? What could be so important, that ye, who know of all this, don't become a part of this war?"

Mary shouted me in the face like she never did before. And I understood her. I did care, what happened in this war, and if I could, I rather would liked to become a part of this war toady instead of tomorrow and helped the Assassins. But I must not forget, why I was here, what my purpose was, why I took all these sacrifices.

"You, Mary. You are so important." To say, that her face was covert with incomprehension, would be the biggest understatement in the entire human history.

"What?" "You think, you are so unimportant. Just one pirate, just one Assassin. But you are so much more. You are a bonfire in time, something extraordinary." "What the 'ell ye talking 'bout? What time?" "The time, that is around you. The one, you count in hours, days, years." "I don't understand." "Trust me, it is very complicated and you would probably don't understand it anyway."

"Try it. Ah've seen buildings and artefacts of the first civilisation. There is nothing, Ah wouldn't believe any more." Now I got her , where I wanted her.

"Listen. You think, there is only this time, this now, this reality. But your wrong. Around us, there are a million million parallel universes. Every single decision, on every day, of every living thing in this universe creates new parallel universes. Some of them are quite similar to our, the same laws, the same view. Others are more different. But all of them have one similarity. On certain points in time, in all these parallel universes have to happen always the same event, the same moment. These are called fix points. These have to happen in every universe or it would create a paradox, which would destroy all realities, not just our. But then there are you. In fact, you are an impossibility, a paradox. You are something I call a variable constant. You are such a fix point, but there is something special about you. Your fix point can be changed, as long as the result remains the same."

"But Ah still don't understand. What change? What result?" "The day will come, where you will find that out, but not yet. Not tomorrow or in a week, but some day. And that day, I will be there to change things." Slowly I got up and stretched myself a bit. Then I took my stuff, while Mary was still sitting at the fire, not able to understand, what I just told her, and no one can blame her for that.

"Listen Mary. I know you've got lots of questions, but they have to wait. We will see each other a few times, before the day arrives. Until then I give you a last advice: don't give up Kenway. Deep inside he is a good man. You just have to dig deep and find it." "He's a fool, only thinking of his treasure. A man, who's not willing to help others without expecting a reward." "Aye, he is. But don't forget: under his black sheepskin the black sheep is a sheep as like as the one with the white sheepskin. You just have to take the black sheepskin away. Then you see, that there is more, than you would have expected."

With these words I left her, hoping, that she understood and would not give up hope.


	4. 4 See, and still be blind

See, and yet be blind

**All characters, except the main character and the crew of the _Freedom_, belong to Ubisoft, as like as the name of the main character.**

* * *

_Great Ingua, 1718_

"Hey, I've lived longer than most people, who followed that path!"

I walked up the stairs to the manor on Great Ingua. Edward and I hadn't seen each other for about three years and I was here to surprise him with my return. I'd been around the world for a while, because I had needed an time-out, so I have been travelling around the world. But then, suddenly, I had heard that the mighty pirate republic, Nassau, was gone. Failed on it's one ideals and the new British governor. They said, there was kind of a new one at Edwards hideout at Great Ingua, so I took my stuff and went off to go there to see my old friend again.

You were able to see the manor from quite a distance, as soon as my ship anchored alongside the _Jackdaw_ in the harbour. It looked good. It seemed, they did some repairs at it over the years, as like as to the town. It felt more alive, there were more people, especially pirates and sailors, a new tavern, some shops and more houses.

But, as I walked up the stairs to the manor, it was not the manor, which got my attention. More likely, it was a damm angry Kidd, who headed down to the harbour, where his ship was anchored. I haven't seen him so angry since Nassau, when he broke Edwards nose. But I haven't seen him for a long time, so I couldn't be sure, if there had been a moment, where he was more angry. He went straight to the harbour, no look to the left or the right, with the worst curses on his lips I've ever heard. I won't tell them, because only a few man would be able to handle these curses.

"Greetings Kidd. It's been a time, isn't..." Before I was able to finish my sentence, he passed me with no respond, like I wasn't gone for three years. "Bloody Hell, Kidd. What's wrong with you? Can't you even greet an old friend?" "What happened to me? Ah can tell ye that. That bloody bastard called Edward. This lazy, stupid, daft lad, with no sense of reality. _He will change, trust me. _A shit he does. He didn't change a wee." Kidd was getting closer and closer while his face was as red as a crab because of his anger. I moved my hands over my manhood to protect it. I knew how fast things could become uncomfortable when James Kidd a.k.a. Mary Read was angry. Suddenly his anger just vanished, like a breeze, and he looked to the manor. I wasn't sure, what I was able to see in his eyes. If I have to guess, I would say it was fear, sadness, sorrow. "It's good, that ye back again. Maybe he will listen to ye, if he doesn't to me. Please, try to talk with his conscience." Then he turned around and went down the stairs. Suddenly he turned back to me and shouted: "Ah haven't gave up hope. But it is not quite easy, ye know." Then he went off. "Yes, I do."

"This shall be the new republic of the pirates, ey? Looks like shit to me." I had to l´smile, when I walked on the terrace, where Edward and Adé were standing. Both turned themselves around and for s second, I was able to see Edwards face like it must have been since Kidd went off. Full of anger and sorrow. Then his mood changed, when he recognized me. "Robert. Holly shit, what you're doing here. "Oh, I thought I see the mighty pirate republic for myself." "It must have been three years, since I last saw you, back in Nassasu. C'mon, sit down. There have to be some full bottles somewhere.", he said and searched in the chaos that was everywhere. While he was still looking, I recognized, what I've noticed since I was here. No one was doing something. Everywhere you looked, you could see lazy man and woman, lying on the ground, doing nothing and show no intent to change that in the next hours. Then Edward raised with two full bottles of rum.

"So, how does it happen that the great Robert Faulkner, after he disappeared for three years, just come back like it was yesterday? What have you done?" "I sailed around the world, again. I needed some time-out, so I took the best I know: travelling. Though I've been around the world, there was still a lot to see. Everywhere where I was I met new pirates, saw distant lands, discovered a lot and drunk a lot."

I told him everything. How all began, where I was. The jungle of South America, the temples of China, the holy land, mountains, which reached the sky. After some time, it started to get dark, I went for a walk, because my mouth was dry and my legs tired. Only a few people were still on the beach, but in some distance at a fire, so we were on our own. We just stand there on the beach, listening to the sounds of the waves, when a question got back into my mind, which was actually there, since I arrived.

"Edward? When I got here, I met a very angry Mary. She said, you were her problem, why she was angry. What happened?" "I don't know exactly. I woke up and she was there already, waiting for me. She asked me if this really is the new pirate republic. Then, suddenly, she became angry, said something of _use ye mind_ and _get back to reality_. Like I said, I don't know." "Shit Edward, what have you done know?" "What the...You agree with her?" "Do I agree with her? Of course I do. Look around you! This is not the ideal, the republic was going to present. A republic, where no one does anything, any time, just sit there and drink? Is it that what you imagined of a perfect land?" "Oi, we live the life of free man and we do as we please, when we want." "Jesus, Edward, Mary was right. Do you ever consider of using that thing that is on your shoulders? Be aware of reality! But you don't care, don't you. You're still looking for your treasure, aren't you. Edward, that treasure is right in front of your eyes." "What? What you're talking about? What treasure?" "The treasure you've looked after your entire life, since you went of home. But you have him already. You can see him, smell him, feel him, hear his sound. But still you're to blind to see him. He is everything you've ever wanted: wealth, incredible wealth. Not of gold, not of jewels, not the observatory. Nothing, that is worth anything to anyone except for you! But until you see, until you realize, you will be as poor as you've started your journey. But if you open your eyes, open your mind, you can see the treasure, you've always wanted. I hope this day comes soon, because if he isn't, you will only realize your treasure, when it's too late. Because of you, and because of me, I hope you don't.

I left him angrily, while he was still standing on that beach, confused. Hoping, that we will understand before the time. Otherwise there will be more work for me to do.

* * *

_Havanna 1718_

I entered the next Tavern, hoping to see the person, I was looking for. Who I was looking for through all of Havanna. Every Tavern I've been in, every ship, every corner where I thought, he might be there. This was only place left. The darkest Tavern in the darkest corner, the dirtiest mud hole, I've ever seen. And especially here I would never have expected him, but I was wrong. He couldn't ignore him. I went to the place next to him and ordered two drinks.

"What ye doing here, Robert?", said Kidd with a very faint voice. He seemed to have already to many drinks, yet he tried to raise his head. But he was not able to do so. "Looking for you. I've been looking for you all over Havanna. Do you actually know, how hard you to find." "That's the idea. How did ye know that Ah was here anyway?" "Your ship. It is anchored at the harbour." "Oh, right. Forgot 'bout that." "How many drinks did you have already?" "Not enough." With these words he took one of the drinks I ordered, but I was expecting that. That's why I ordered two at once. He took a slug and went silent after that, because he seemed not to want a conversation. No one could blame him, if you think of the circumstances.

"So, what you doing here? The most shoddy tavern in town? Certainly not a place, where you would go by choice." At first he said nothing, but I knew, this topic was not quite the easiest for him, so I let him the time he needed. "Blackbeard's dead." "Aye, I saw it. And so you get yourself drunk in the most dirty and cheaply tavern in town, to do what? Forget? Well, then you can stop. It will not work, believe me I've tried many times." "What shall Ah do else? Should I just go on like nothing happened. He was my friend. Shit, I thought he was your too." "He was. And I will always remember as long as I live. But as the man he wanted to be remembered: Blackbeard. I'm sure he didn't want you to get drunk just to forget him. He does not deserve that." "It doesn't matter anyway. Not any more." Then he became silent again and didn't started to restart the conversation. We just sit there and drunk. Suddenly he raised his head, looked at me, while he was trying to concentrate, as like he was trying to remember something.

"Wait! Ye did say that you saw it. Like he died. What ye mean with that? How could ye saw it?" There he was, the part I hoped that would never come, yet I knew he had to come someday.

"I was there when the British attacked the island, where Blackbeard rested. I was in some distance, but not to far away to miss, when the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ took down that warship. Not to miss as he felt and died." "Ye saw it! Ye've been there! Ye could have helped or at least try, ye maybe could have saved him!" "I couldn't!"It became silent in the tavern, obviously we two have been so loud, that everyone was wondering what was going on. We remained still until everybody was focussing on there things again and it were getting loud again in the pub. Only now we risked to speak.

"What ye mean you couldn't? Ye _Freedom _is strong enough to beat any warship there is in the world." "Do you remember your talk back on Nassau, three years ago? He was one of them, Mary. He was a fix point. Even if I would have liked to save him, and believe me I did, I was not allowed to do. There was no way to save him. His death was to important." "But important for who?" "For a person, who was touched by his death as like as you was. One, who started to change, very slowly, because of his death. A person, that will be very important one day." "Ye mean Edward, don't ye?" "Aye, Edward. I had to make sure that Blackbeard died, so Edward started to change. You can't see it, know yet. But he will." She didn't respond to that, just sat there and thought about what I said. None of use said something in the next minutes. Finally it was Mary, who started again.

"Ah thought that day in Nassau, what could be so important, that ye didn't join the Assassins, besides of me. I think, Ah do understand now. And Ah'm sure: Ah never want to be at your place." "Trust me, nor want I"

* * *

_Kingston, 1719_

I already saw them when I entered the market. No one was able to ignore these two, they were the strangest couple you would have probably ever see. He, the tall, blonde man in the strange coat. He, smaller and more daintily, and only those who looked very carefully discovered something weird about him, like there was more to see, than most man saw. When I got to them, they have been in a fiercely discussion, as usually.

"Edward, James. That's a surprising, what you're doing here. This is like a class reunion." "Hello Robert. Haven't see you coming, I was to concentrated to argue with Jim. What is a class reunion?" "Oh, right. Yes, I rather doubt you know that. May I asked what it is what you were arguing about and what you are doing here any way?" "With Edward, it is both the same. He still after his fancy observatory and he just stopped to resupply. Ah tried again to get him of this useless quest, because there ware bigger problems to take care of." "But it isn't useless. I found the sage and I'm here, because I'm about to meet with him and then he will show me the way to the observatory. You see, soon I will be the richest man in the world and then we will not have any problems any more." "Edward, I think too, you should get rip of that. But I know you, you will probably listen neither to me or to Jim, so lets not talk about it any more. Now you James, what you doing here?" "Ah'm here with my new ship. We 're making a little rest, until we sail of again." "Aye, I've heard of you. Calico Jack, Anne Bonne and Mary Read. You're the topic number one or conversations. But never mind that, lets go make party. We haven't seen each other for weeks and we will most likely not for weeks again. So let's use this opportunity." "Ah should really go. Ah promised not be in town for very long. Were supposed to sail of this day." Edward seemed a little bit nerved. "C'mon Jim. This is maybe the last chance we have. I'm sure your crew will understand you and give you another day. Adé? When you go back to the harbour could you please tell the crew of Master Kidd, that he will stay with use for the night. We've got important things to do." Only now I saw Adé, who was standing behind a market stand. He nodded and then headed to the harbour. He just vanished in the crowd. I'm sure, he would be an excellent Assassin. "Well, we finished everything so lets go. I know exactly, where we will be going." I let the two to a pub on the beach, with one open room and lots of torches, which were enlightened the area. I went to the bar and ordered three bottles of rum, before I went to the others, who set themselves down on the beach. I set myself next to them and gave them their bottles. "To freedom!" "To freedom!", shouted the two like one man, before we suddenly started to make a drinking contest.

* * *

_The next morning, Cabin of the Jackdaw_

Warmth. Sweet, soft warmth, filling me out completely. That was all I could think about, when I was getting awake, when my mind was getting back from the deeps of the alcohol. Even the very bad hangover was not so strong, to overpower that feeling. This feeling predominated everything. All my thoughts were concentrated on this wonderful, beautiful feeling. But it didn't came from me. No, the source was somewhere below me. Slowly was my mind getting back sooner and sooner as like as my senses. I heard the beating of the waves on the ship, it's soft swinging. I felt my one, slow moving heart beat and my deep breaths. I felt, that something was under my head. No, I was laying on that thing, whatever it was. It was warm and soft, but still steady. Then, I felt a slow heart beat of the thing below me. I was lying on someone. Now everything seemed clear. My head on it's chest, our body laying tight, hands on my backside, holding me tight. I felted my breaths were getting faster, as my thoughts rushed trough my head. Who was this person and what have we done? But instead of move away as fast as I can, like I was expecting me to do, I stayed where I was and enjoyed the wonderful feeling, which was still running through my body. After a time, which felted like an eternity, I started to open my eyes, very slowly. But the curiosity was to strong, I wanted to know who this person was. More faster I opened my eyes, yet still watching out not to move, so that the person was not getting awake and with that the good feeling would be lost. At first, I saw the light, which was coming inside through the windows. Second after second I recognized more and more details. The tattoos, which were wriggle around the arms and the neck. Blonde Hair. Edwards sleeping face. Edward! It was Edward, on who I was lying. Like the wind I stood up, not worry about that he could wake up. By the way, I noticed, that I'd still got my clothes on. Yet I know we didn't sleep witch each other, I was still angry on him. What did that man thought about all this?

"Edward, bloody 'ell. Wake up, ye damm lad and move yeself." It took a long time until my voice reached him at his dreams and woke him up. Yet still he wasn't quite awake. Still not knowing where he was and what happened he asked: "What...What's going on? Shit, what happened yesterday?" "Ah would like to know that too. What ye were thinking, when we got together in the bed? Why were we lying in one bed, holding each other tight." "We did what? I don't know... I can't remember." "Mary, calm down. Everything is alright." Only now I noticed Robert, who was sitting at the table and had breakfast, like this was absolutely normal. "It's supposed to be 'right? Are ye fucking kipping me? What happened yesterday?" I was furious. I still couldn't believe, why I was lying in bed with Edward. I turned myself to him. "Ah tell ye, if we fucked, Ah'm gonna kill ye." Edwards face was covert by fear. I didn't knew because of me or the things, I claimed him to did. "Mary, calm down! You haven't slept with Edward, so please don't kill him." I looked at Robert, unable to understand what he id just say, thou I was really happy about it. Edward breathed out loud and heavy. We was obviously very happy, that he could live on.

"We haven't slept with each other? But why were we in one bed?" "You two were absolutely drunk yesterday. I mean, really drunk. I couldn't bring you to your ship, so I brought you two to the Jackdaw, where you two felt at once in the bed and felt asleep. Besides that, nothing happened."

An enormously wave of joy rushed through my body with something else, I couldn't interpret properly. I took my stuff, put on my bandana and left the cabin. Behind me I was bale to hear the rest of the conversation Robert and Edward had. "Couldn't you say that earlier. I nearly shit in my pants because of fear." "And let this wonderful moment pass away? No way." "What are you doing now? You could come with us." "No, I can't. I've got things to do here in Kingston. I will stay here for a while."

Only now I was able the reorder my thoughts., which became totally disordered, because of the mess. On the one hand, I was just glad, that Edward and I haven't slept with each other. But know I could interpret the other feeling I had in the cabin. I was sorrow. I was sorrow because I didn't slept with him. How could this man, this pirate, make me so confused, disorder my feelings so extremely. I felt something I haven't felt for years. Something, of which I thought, I would never need it again. Love. How was this man able to retrieve my love. How could it happen, that I love him. Did I? I wasn't sure, but it was something else than just friendship. When I went of the Jackdaw and to my ship, I still didn't know, what it was. I would have to think about this for some time, to be sure, what I felt for Edward. But could it be love?


	5. 5 The unavoidable catastrophe

The unavoidable catastrophe

**I'm very sorry for this chapter coming so late, but life got me tight.**

**All character, except the main character and the crew of the _Freedom_, belong to Ubisoft, as like as the name the main character has.**

**Have fun. YODA!**

* * *

_Port Royal, 1719_

There is a saying. When you find the love of your life, time will stop. On that day I realized, how true this saying was. Edward. As I saw him, when he stepped out of the darkness into the light, more hobbling than walking, covering his eyes, because of the sunlight. Oh Edward. What did they do to you? How long must you have been in this prison, only to suffer now an even greater torture? Then he looked into my eyes as well as I was looking into his. This was the moment when time stopped. Of course it didn't. This world would be a more wonderful place, if that would be possible. But to me it seemed like time stopped. We were the only people that mattered and I blinded out nearly everything around me. The crowd, which was screaming and shouting. The judge, who was speaking our judgement. And Anne. Oh, my dear Anne. She was standing next to me, unbowed, like there were nothing, which could force her to her knees. However, I knew how much feared she was. I brought her in this life, not even a single second thinking of what could happen to her. Why was I so selfish, so egoistic. And now there was also Edward. I've seen him between to guards, which were guiding him to the other prisoners on the benches and then sat him between them. Probably they were to afraid of what could happen if he get loose. I was able to see his face. I looked tired, exhausted. Again I was wondering how long he was already imprisoned? And what he might have felled when he saw me, what pain and fear about what was going to happen. When the voice of the judge became louder and louder, I turned away from his face, listening to the last part of our judgement. "...death,death, death!" It was decided then. Our destiny was spoken, our journey was over. But then I felled that I could not let Edward see us dying. I was sure, he couldn't bear it.

"We're pregnant!" The words came over my lips even before I thought about them, yet I knew these were the only way to delay our sentence. I had to play our last trump. "Aye. You can't kill a pregnant woman, can't you." Anne must have realized what I was trying to do. For a few second there was chaos among the bystanders, then the judge regained control. "If that's true, then your punishment will be delayed until you have given birth. 'till that day you will remain in the dungeons." "Ah, 'till you at our door again, knocking and begging?" Anne tried to throw the judge a curve with that joke. She was successful. With a head so red that he was able to compete with a lobster, he ordered the guards to bring us back into prison. I looked back to Edward. In his face there were fear, sadness and it seemed like was trying to tell me something. I looked like: Far well, I'm sorry or I love you. I wasn't able to realise, what he really said, though I hoped for the last of them. Now, at this turning point, I was finally able to answer the question, which was bothering me since our night in Kingston. Do I love him? And now at this moment, probably the last moment we will ever see each other, I was sure. I do. Then his face vanished behind stone walls.

* * *

The light of the sun was to bright for my eyes, when I stepped out of the dark. I was imprisoned for to long to remember how it feels, when sun is shinning at you. As my eyes get used to the bright Jamaican sun, I started to "see" to first things. I was at the court of the prison, the place where the judgements were spoken, and where the gallows were on which my unlucky pirate brothers, and sister, were hang. I saw a big crowd. Probably here to see the punishment of another pirate. But then my heart stopped when I realized, who this pirates were. Next to the desk if the judge there were Mary and Anne, both handcuffed and waiting for their judgement. Then I looked into Mary's face and she in mine. I saw joy, suffering and sadness, all at the same time. I noticed that she looked very tired. My good, what she must have been through. While the guards brought me to my place, we didn't stop to watch in the eyes of the other, trying to read to thoughts of the other. The two guards took me between them, because they were to afraid of what would happen if I get loose and they were damm smart to be that carefully. Because, if I would had get loose that moment, I would have killed everyone within this walls who looked like a soldier or a guard, just to get there two out of here. While I was still looking in the eyes of Mary, I had a flashback or more a thought rushing through my head, a memory I thought long forgotten. _"A treasure Edward, your treasure. Not of gold, not of jewels, not the observatory. Nothing that has an worth to anyone except for you." _This were Robert words, back in Great Inagua. And now, to late, I realized there meaning. Mary was my treasure. The greatest treasure I've ever had, well or not. Only now I understood that there was more then friendship. It was always there, hidden under my stupidity. It was not only friendship or respect for the woman, who was pirate and assassin alike. It was love, for the woman who always saw the best in me, even if I haven't seen it. But now it was to late. Just as Robert said, I realized this truth to late to enjoy it.

"It's a shame, isn't it?" Suddenly there was a voice behind me, whispering into my ear. I knew that voice very well. "Governor Torres, What you're doing here?" "Oh, what I always did. Looking for the observatory. You were there, don't you? My friend Rogers could get you out of here, if you would give us some interesting knowledge." I was about to refuse, when I realized, that there is now more for me to take care about. I pointed with my head at Mary and Anne. "Can you get this two out of here too?" "No. Their judgement is about to be spoken, there is no way to safe them. Why? What does this matter?" "Well, if you would have get them free, I would have told you what you want to know. But so." A very hard punch hit my back of the head. "You are an idiot, Señor Kenway. You will rot and die in here. We could have been your way out, but you refused your friendship." "I would have die anyway, as soon as I told you where to find the observatory, wouldn't I?" The following silence was the answer I expected. "Well, it's a good thing than that I wouldn't have tell you the true place." An even more harder punch hit me.

"We're pregnant!" Suddenly Mary spoke, while she remained still during the first part of the judgement. At once, there was chaos among the people, who came to see a pirate hang. However the judge regained control very quickly. "If that's true, then your judgement will be delay 'till you have given birth. 'till that day you will remain in the dungeons!" I didn't know what to feel. On the one side I was just glad that they get more time to live and that I wouldn't have to see them die, because I wasn't sure if I could bear that. On the other hand, I was jealous. Of the man, who slept with Mary. That I was never allowed to do so. That it was he, who hold here in his arms the next morning. That it was he, who she kissed before she left bed. I saw the guards taken her and bring her to another part of the prison then me. The last thing I saw were her eyes, looking for the last time into mine. I spoke, without a sound, the sentence: I love you, though I didn't know, if she understood it. Then her face vanished behind walls of stone. The guards brought me to my cell alike.

* * *

_Port Royal, a few months later_

When the pain started I feared I have to die. It was like I was torn apart from the inside, slowly but without a break. It didn't took long until I wasn't able to hold back the pain and I started to scream 'cause of the pain, like I've never screamed before. My screams were echoed by the walls, but still there was no one who answered them. The first tears began to flow down my cheeks like a rainstorm in the jungle. Only Anne in the cell next to me tried to calm me down, yet she was not successful. She tried to speak calming to me while she never stopped to shout for help. Only a few of what she said was able to get through to me. The pain was the only thing that was in my thoughts. Getting worse and worse in new waves. After I was exposed to the pain for an eternity, finally two soldiers came to our cells. But they didn't do anything, just were standing there and looking. "Help her, god dammed! Can't you hear what pain she suffer?!" Anne shouted at the two soldier, even louder than my screams. However, these two still didn't react and started to talk with each other quietly. After another eternity of screaming and suffering, a officer came to the two soldiers, who seemed to have wait for him.

"And she screams for hours now?" "Yes Sir. Rupert heard her a few hours ago when she started. She didn't stop since." "Alright. Rupert, your go to the town and get a midwife. You, you bring her water and something to eat." "But Sir..." "I said go!" The soldiers left the room with only the officer remaining. "Thanks, thank you." Anne's voice was filled with thankfulness and joy. "Shut your damm mouth, pirate scum. I'm only doing this so she don't die now. I want to see her hang." With these words he left us, letting me alone with my pain while Anne was on the one side cursing the officer and on the other side again trying to calm me down.

After several hours of trying to ignore the pain I heard the key of the guard unlocking my cell. A soft and warm voice appeared next to me. "Mary, I'm Sophie. I'm here to help you. I know this hurts but you must concentrate on my voice and do what I say, then all will be fine." For the next hours her voice was the only thing that exist beside the pain. Again and again she spoke to me, calming me down and telling me what to do. She knew what she had to do. After a last wave of pain it suddenly stopped and all what was left was the screaming of my baby. It was wonderful. "My congratulations. You have a strong and very beautiful daughter." I opened my heavy eyes and saw her. She screamed very loud, was covert by blood but still incredible beautiful. However, there was something which got my attention. Her eyes. They weren't my eyes, they were the eyes of her father. I knew these eyes, yet I didn't know, how this was possible.

"Give me the child! You can get your payment at the guards house." What? They wanted to take my daughter away from me, now? I just got her. I would never let them take my baby away, but I was to weak to fight the arms, which took her. Sophie started to shout. "You can't take her baby away! She needs her mother and her mother needs her!" "You can go now or I will give my men the order to through you out the prison without your payment!" In the end she did go, yet she was still arguing with the guards. Anne on the other side didn't stop to complain. Suddenly I felt that the officer was kneeling next to me, so I tried to get my daughter back, but I was still to weak. "Unbelievable. That even such a pirate scum can have such beautiful children." I looked into his eyes for the first time. I knew this face. From a dream. A time before this prison. I seemed like it was blinking to me before he stood up and turned himself to his men. "Watch out that this scum get his water and food. I won't let her die in here, where no one can see her. I take care of the child myself." He went to the door. "Give me my child! Please, give her to me!" My voice broke and the tears started to flow. The last thing I saw, before I fell into a dark, dreamless sleep, was, how Robert Faulkner brought my daughter somewhere safe.

* * *

_Port Royal, some weeks later_

I jiggled on my bars, hoping to cause any kind of reaction, but the guards who watched me doesn't even seem to saw it. "Ey, cowards. Got you to much fear or why don't you let me out?" "Shut up, pirate." One of the soldiers took his sword and started to stab into my cage, so I had to move fast to avoid the blade. It didn't seemed so as if they were going to release me. I had to find another way out here. I had to free Mary and Anne. I owe them after all the shit I did. While I was thinking about a new idea to get free one of the officer, who came daily to look after me, came to the soldiers. This one seemed new, at least I hadn't see him before. "Soldiers. Is everything good?" "Yes Sir. Everything is under control. Only the daily complaining of him." "Do not underestimate this man. This is Edward Kenway, one of the most feared and dangerous pirate ever." "Don't worry, Sir. We keep watching him all the time, he can't do anything." "Good. But also keep an eye on your surrounding area. This man has very dangerous friends. Such as me." The officer stab the two soldiers in the throat with the knifes we had behind his back. Red blood flow over his hand and made his coat even more red as took the knifes out of the soldiers. He took of his hat and went into the light.

"Did you miss me?", Robert said, not without a smile. "Hell, you took your time." "Shall I go?" "Shut up and get me out of here!" Robert took the key the soldiers had and released me. While I was stretching myself and brought some life back into my legs, he turned to a bush not far away. "Ah Tabai! Are you coming now or shall we wait 'till dawn. We don't have much time!" Like a predator on the hunt the Assassin mentor came out of the bush and went to us. He hold two hidden blades in his hands, which he gave me. "You might going to need them." "Thanks." "Are you two done? He really have to hurry. Mary is very sick and I don't know for how long she will stay alive. That's why we have to free her and Anne as soon as possible. There is a boat on the other side of the prison waiting for us. With that we can get to the town and find help." "If she so sick, why didn't free me earlier? We could have get her out of here." "There was no way. The entire prison was on alert for weeks. Today is the first free day, so most of the men will be drunk by now. And now he should go. We don't have much time left, well Mary don't have much time left."

Like shadows we sneak through the prison, always considering, that we don't make any sound to prevent an alarm. Still I killed every man I found in my way. They should suffer for what they did to Mary. It took a lot of time, for me too long, to get further inside the prison. Suddenly Robert raised his hand in pointed into the next room. "That's the room. Wait! I take care of these guards." While he said that I was already about to dump into the room to save Mary. Only the quick reaction of Ah Tabai prevent a disaster, because inside the room there were eight guards. Robert stood up and went inside the room like there was nothing. It took some time until the soldiers heard him, but they thought he was one of them.

"Oh, good evening, Sir. I apologize, Sir. We haven't hear you coming." "Really? What would have been if I would be an attacker? Then three of you would have been dead by now!" "So..Sorry Sir. That's never going to happen again." "I do hope so." During their talk Robert came closer and closer to the guards, so they could see the red on his coat. "Sir? Are you injured, Sir?" "Hm? Oh no, I'm fine. That's just the blood of the guards I killed outside." For a second the guards were very confused. That was all he needed. During that second he had cut the throat of two guards and throw o of his knifes in the face of a third guard. Now he moved like a tornado. Before even one of the other soldiers was able to react he was among them and cut their throats one by one. After four three seconds all guards were dead. I've never saw something like that. "Come on!" Ah Tabai and I came out of our hide-out and ran the last meters to the cells. Robert already started to open the cells and Anne came running out of her cells and hugged Robert and me. However, Mary didn't seem to come out of her cell. I left Anne under the watch of Ah Tabai and went to Mary's cell. She was sitting on the ground, her eyes closed and she seemed not to notice anything. I went inside and shook her. The only reaction I get was that she opened her eyes and asked with a weak voice: "Who is there?" There was no way she could have hurt me more in this moment. "She is very sick." Anne's voice was full of worry. Robert on the other side seemed calm as ever, as if nothing happened. "And that's exactly why we have to get her out of here fast. Ah Tabai, you take Anne to the boat. Make everything ready. Take care of any guards if necessary. Edward and I will take care of Mary." Anne and Ah Tabai nodded and went of, while I was still trying to get through to Mary. Then I felt Robert's hand on my shoulder. "Edward, she will survive it, I promise. But we have to get her out of here, now. Come on, you take on arm, I take the other one." Together we took her under her arms and carried her to the exit, 'cause she was unable to walk or even to stand on her feet alone. Dead slowly he got closer and closer to the exit, when Mary suddenly felt on the ground and didn't move any more. This was the worst second in my life. But before I was able to think that she might be dead, Robert knelt next to her and touch her on her throat. "She is still alive." "Please. Ah can't any more. Let me here. Don't through ye life away 'cause of me." Her voice was still weak, more whispering than actual speaking. "Oh no, I will never let you behind, not any more. I've done to many bad things to do so now. To often I was not there for you. But not today! You hear me? Not today!" "Ah will be always be with ye, Kenway." Then her head felt to the side and she didn't move any more. "Mary? MARY!"

"She's still alive, but she is even more weak. Go, prepare everything. You have to be ready as soon as I come with her." I didn't listen to his words. I just saw her. Her beautiful face. The long brown hair. Her cheekbones. Her scar below her right eye. "Edward! If we don't act NOW, she dies. Go and make the boat ready. GO! I take care of her." Only now I looked in his eyes. I saw sorrow but also a special confidence, making me trust him blind. I nodded, looked a last time at her beautiful face and then went of and into the warm Caribbean night. I ran to the beach, where Ah Tabai and Anne were already bringing the boat to water. Anne was the first who saw me. "Where is Mary and Robert? Did anything happened?" "He will bring her any moment. We have to make anything ready. She is very bad." Without waiting for an answer I took the boat and brought it further into the water. Only a second later I saw in the corner of my eye Ah Tabai how he was helping me. We had it in the water when Anne suddenly shouted. "There is Robert." I turned myself to the prison and saw Robert running to the beach. But where was Mary? "You have to go now. This place is about to crawl with soldiers any second." "I don't leave without Mary. Where is she?" "You have to go! NOW!" "WHERE IS MARY!" "SHE IS DEAD!"

The words hit me like canon fire, pushed me back and made me unable to truly understand what he just said. The tears started to come, more and more. "Shortly after you left she stopped breathing. You have to go now when you still can." Now it was Anne who started to talk with Robert. I was still too shocked from the news and didn't really hear the others or was able to say something. "We won't leave without her!" "It doesn't matter any more. She is dead. None of you can change that. Listen, I will try to get her body. But she wouldn't want you to through your life away. And now go!" It was the first time I've ever saw Robert screaming like that, but I was not quiet in the best condition to be sure. I didn't want to listen to him. I wanted to hold her in my arms. I fought against the tears and was about to run back to the prison, when to arms took me from behind and carried me to the boat. I tried to fight against Ah Tabai's arms but I had no strength left. Crying was the only thing my body was still able to do, so I cried while my body was shaken by crying fits. I saw Robert running back to the prison. Ah Tabai was rowing the boat towards Kingston. We made about a quarter of the way then suddenly the part of the prison, where we came from, exploded. Red flames raised up to the sky, together with some stones left from the walls, before they fade away. Nobody could have survive that.

* * *

_Kingston, a few minutes later_

"Edward? Edward!" It took some time until Anne's voice got through to me. Still I was unable and unwilling to understand what just happened. Still I was bowed by the pain and lost. "Edward, what you gonna do now?" I turned my self to her, broken, destroyed, infected with a disease no one could heal. I saw that Anne went next to me, while ah Tabai was still securing the boat. Everybody was able to see the pain in her eyes. I wondered how I might looked. Now Ah Tabai was finish with the boat and came to us with the same view as Anne. They looked at me like I was able to solve the problems of this world. But I wasn't. What was it I could do? I was an egoistic, greedy man, who never cared about others and never understood how to give himself for something bigger. Mary was always the only person who believed of the good on me. But now she was dead. Because I was to greedy for the observatory, for treasures. I could have saved her, free her. She wouldn't had to die in this dump. But it was my fault. I killed her. Would I ever be able to forgive me for that? I looked both in the eyes.

"Nothing reasonable." Anne probably knew what I was going to do, I assumed that she had the same idea. She just nodded and then turned to the boat, letting her lost some air for the first time. Ah Tabai remained with me and gave me an assassin coat. "You haven't earn her, but she does suit you. Besides, I believe she would have wanted you to get her." I was unable to look him in the eyes. I took the coat and whispered a quiet thanks. Then I put the coat on and left Ah Tabai, who went to Anne, because her contractions started. Without looking to the left or right I went through the streets of Kingston. Everywhere were soldiers because of the explosion, but I didn't care. Why should I? I went to the next tavern, went to the bar and placed a full purse on it. "This is to get me completely drunk. You give me new drinks until I'm unable to remember anything, you got that?" He took the purse, opened it and looked inside. His eyes became bigger and bigger as he realized what worth was in there. It was probably more than he would make in his entire life and most likely he would not use all of it to get me drunk. But I didn't care. What purpose had money any more? What was the sense of gold and treasures? I had already lost everything. Cup after cup I drunk, without a single break. In time my mind drifted away and I forgot. For the moment.

* * *

_Kingston, three days later_

"Bloody hell captain. You look like some plum butter." Painfully Adé's voice appeared in my head, getting me back from my nice, dreamless sleep. Slowly I was able to open my eyes just to shut them quickly because of the hot sunlight which was falling down on me. It made me fell warm and happy, like a child, who walks alone for the first time. Then the memories came back. Even the warm vanished.

"Ahh. I've got a head for ten." Quickly I pushed the pictures in my head away, yet still I wasn't able to fully get them out of my head. Thankful I took Adé's hand and raised myself. "I thought so. Xou know, I ask ah Tabai where our good captain is. The only thing he says is somewhere in Kingston, where I left him tow days ago. So he sail to Kingston, yes our ship is fine, only to hear that no one was seen you for about three days. Fortunately, we found a man who saw you in a tavern three days ago. And soon we know, that you have been in taverns for three days, getting drunk more and more." A little smile rushed over his face and his white teeth flashed in the sunlight, like they were made out of gold. Then his face became serious, worried. "Her death must have hit you very hard?" I couldn't look in his eyes and turned my eyes to the ruins of the prison. "Yes, he did." For some time none of us spoke a word, while I was regaining strength and brought my mind back from the darkest corners of the alcohol. "Wait, you said Ah Tabai was on the ship. How did you find him?" I looked at Adé with a view full of question. A view he didn't reply. Then I got it. "You did look for him. You joined the Assassins." "Yes. While you were imprisoned he came to the _Jackdaw_ to help us finding you, Mary and Anne. During this time we often spoke together. The Assassins fight for something bigger and something good. So, I joined them. You should think about it too. Ah Tabai told me I should tell you that he is expecting you in Tulum." "Aye, maybe I will. But not yet. There are to many things in Tulum that remind me of what I've lost." "It is up to you. I will go my one way from now on. I leave the _Jackdaw_. Good Luck Edward. I'm glad to call you my friend." "So am I, Adé." Then we left me. He was still right though. I should go to Tulum. Mary would have wanted it and I owe her at least this one thing. But I was not ready to go to Tulum. I went to the harbour, where the _Jackdaw _was anchored. As I went on board there were no shouts of joy, no happy, singing pirates. All were just standing there, quiet, and looked at me. All of them knew why I was gone. All of them understood the pain I felt. "We sail for Tulum. I have to do something there. But before that we will sail through the Caribbean. I don't want to go there yet." No complaining came from my crew. Everyone was going to his work. I went to the wheel, where no Adé was waiting for me. I realized how much I missed him. "I'm going to need a new quarter master" This was the last thing I thought about before we left the harbour and turned our back to Kingston. I came to this town as pirate, one who got only gold and treasures in his head. Now I left it as a new man, though I wished, that I never would have made this experience.

* * *

_Tulum, three months later_

We arrived at Tulum at dawn. The first sunlight appeared on the mountains and covered them in a warm, red light. I didn't notice it myself. After three months on sea I was glad to fell solid ground under my feet, though I hadn't to be Tulum. We anchored not far away from the beach in a bay and sent my men to get some water and food. Me, I went to the camp of the Assassins. There I was already expected by Ah Tabai. "Captain Kenway. It is good to see you again. I hope Adé was successful with you. Come, follow me." We went towards the big Maya temple. Everywhere we went I saw injured, Assassins grieving for other Assassins. New graves were made everywhere. "What happened here?" "You, captain Kenway. The map you sold to the Templers is still threatening us." "I'm sorry. I didn't know that day that you exist and what you do." "Apologies won't heal the injured or bring the dead back." Though I expected his voice to be filled with anger he stayed very calm. More calm then usually. I thought he knew why I was here. At last he arrived at the great square in front of the temple. "Well, Edward. Why are you here? What do you want?" I took some time until I answered but I knew I couldn't run away from my destiny any longer. "I want to join the Assassins and undo the damage I made." "There is no way to undo this kind of damage." "I will try at least." He looked at me for a long time before he spoke again. "Do yo believe in your creed?" "Not really. But I believe in Assassins and Templers and that the Templers have to be stopped." "When you first arrived here I wanted to kill you for what you did. But Mary begged me not to do so. She said that there is more in you than even you know." "She always saw the good in me. She was the only person who did this." Ah Tabai looked in my eyes to figure out if I meant it serious. Obviously, what he saw pleased him. "Very well, Edward. I will accept you on the brotherhood. You get you chance to proof yourself." "Thank you, Ah Ta..mentor." I bowed myself a bit. I didn't knew if this was right but it felt right. As I raised myself I saw a person in some distance sitting next to tree. "Anne." "Yes. She stayed her to find some rest and gather strength." "How is she?" "She is strong. Maybe stronger than she thinks. But even she is not invincible. Especially if you lose you best friend and then your child." Oh Anne. Through how much you must have been through. And still she was sitting there straight like back in Port Royal. Ah Tabai followed my view. "You should speak with her. It might be good for both of you." I nodded and went to the tree.

"Hey Anne." There was a little, but still weak smile in her face when she saw me. "Hello Edward. Have you been here for long?" "No. I just arrived with the _Jackdaw._" I sat myself next to her. "How are you?" "What you think? I fell like I die from the inside from a slowly poison, which is robbing me all strength. A poison.." "...of solitude, pain. Of being empty." "Yes, I fell empty Edward. Nothing is like it was before." For a time we just sat there and watch the sun raising higher and higher. "Edward, I miss her." "So do I, Anne." "You loved her, didn't you?" Yes, more than anyone before. But it doesn't matter any more. She is dead. What would I give to see her again. To hear her voice only for once and get the chance to tell her all the things I never said."

Suddenly I felt a blade at my throat. "Ah don't know yet what I take, but I know one thing." I knew that voice. From fever dreams and wishes. From memories and fantasies. From pain and nightmares. "Ye gett'n slow, Kenway.", said Mary with a smile.

**So, another chapter finished. I apologize again for being so late. I really hope the next one will not take so much time, but I can't make any promises. Until then I hope you enjoy this one. YODA**


End file.
